ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic X (comics)
Sonic X was a comic book series published by Archie Comics, based on the English dub of the anime of the same name. Like Archie's other title, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic X features SEGA's mascot video game character Sonic. It began in September 2005 and was originally meant to be a four-part series. However, due to the positive reaction to the series' announcement, it was extended to ongoing status before the first issue premiered. The comic ended in December 2008 with issue #40. Up to issue 15 of the series, it was usually written by Joe Edkin and pencilled by Tim Smith III, but other pencillers such as Tracy Yardley, David Hutchinson and Steven Butler have been featured. Ian Flynn wrote issues 16 and 17, although Edkin returned with issue 18. The comic's editor is Mike Pellerito. Sonic X is unique among Archie's Sonic-related series in that it does not take place in the same fictional universe as the comic book Sonic the Hedgehog, but rather as one of many parallel universes to that continuity. The comic exists in the expanded universe of the Sonic X fictional universe, existing to supplement the stories from the show. The comic borrows elements from the series first two seasons of the show, including Eggman's fort, destroyed in season one of the anime, and characters from the Sonic Adventure storyline. The series generally does not include characters and plot elements absent from the animated series, with few exceptions (most notably the presence of classic badniks and other elements of the original Sonic the Hedgehog video game in the story "No Thanks for the Memories"). Stories from the comic were also published in the UK's official Jetix magazine for a brief period. Summary The Sonic X comic series tells untold stories of the anime, which take place between certain episodes in the show. All the stories in the series' run occur between the "Chaos" saga, to sometime before episode 52. The first six issues take place right between the Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2 adaptations, as several references are made to the events of said series. Issues 7-11 take place right before the "Eggmoon Saga" (this is also the time he meets Emerl). Issues 12-14 then span between certain episodes of the Sonic Battle Saga (Eggman and his robots are in prison for the "Eggmoon Saga", while Emerl is living at the Thorndykes' mansion), while issues 15-22 take place sometime afterwards. In issue #23, Sonic meets the S.O.N.I.C.X. organization, and one of its members, Card Passer, mentions his unauthorized attack on Eggman, which, in the anime, took place at the same time Sonic and his friends were supposed to be returning to their world. In issue #36, Sonic and Chris compete in a pet show convention where Sonic meets his real world version hedgehog for the first time. In #37, Sonic & Eggman temporarily switch bodies. In the final issue (#40), Shadow and Metal Sonic appear, but are actually from the main Sonic comic series (having arrived through Chaos Control while fighting). Shadow encounters the Sonic of this world, and is slightly shocked to learn that he's presumed dead by everybody he meets (though readers get a brief glimpse of this world's Shadow in suspended animation). Metal Sonic, meanwhile, recognizes this world's Eggman for the Dr. Robotnik of its own and obeys him, despite Eggman never having seen such a robot in his life. Shadow and Metal Sonic eventually resume their fight and use Chaos Control to warp out of the world, leaving Sonic and the others to resume their normal lives. This event occurred as part of a 3-way crossover to launch the Sonic Universe comic series; the battle between Shadow and Metal Sonic began in issues 195-196 of the main comic series. The battle continued into the final Sonic X issue, and finally concluded in the premier issue of Sonic Universe. See also * [[Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series)|The original Sonic the Hedgehog comic series]] * ''Sonic X'' - the original anime * Patrick "Spaz" Spaziante References Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Comics based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:2005 comics debuts